


Coils Count for Comfort

by TerryAnne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's Favorite, Bad Puns, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naga, Naga Sans (Undertale), Neck Kissing, Nesting, No Sex, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Scent Marking, Sharing Body Heat, Sleep, Sleepiness, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryAnne/pseuds/TerryAnne
Summary: Papyrus had warned you once that when Sans went through his heats he could get a little odd, and more than a little clingy. You'd brushed it off, but when the time finally came.Well, you'll see...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Coils Count for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackalope_Doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalope_Doodles/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell are you so hot?
> 
> ...oh.

The first thing you noticed as you awoke from a dreamless sleep was an unbearable, unrelenting heat that seemed to be clinging to you on all sides, forcing you from a restful slumber as it seeped into your subconscious, disturbing your sleep. Before you even managed to open your eyes, you recognized that you were definitely not in your room in your quaint little apartment that was always just a little too cold. You were definitely not on your tiny, not-very-soft bed, and these heavy, squishy things covering you were _definitely_ not your blankets. The humble things that rested on your bed in your apartment were thin and soft, like the blankets you often see resting on couches, enough to be comforting without suffocating you in your sleep and waking you up. Not whatever the heavy, fluffy monstrosities were pressing heavily on top of you at this moment.

As you tried to shift your weight around lazily to push the too-hot, what you assumed to be a comforter off of your quickly over-heating body, you became aware of a weight pressing down steadily but not painfully on your legs, quite effectively trapping you without much effort. You wriggled around a bit, unable to bend your legs or arms very well, uselessly attempting to wiggle your arms from where they were bound tightly to your sides, forced against you by what you imagined was a blanket tightly swaddling your form. For a passing moment, you wondered if this must be what being mummified would feel like, unbearably hot in the desert, and unable to move as you were covered in cloths. As you breathed in deeply to attempt to curb your ever-growing frustration, the scent of the room washed over you and immediately clued you in as to where you were, or rather, _who_ you were with.

"Sans?" You mumbled, slowly forcing your eyes open and trying to see past the fuzz of having your eyes closed for too long as a familiar smell of cedar and pine and something unique to the skeleton's magic filled your nose, signaling immediately that Sans was in the area, or at least that you were in his room. "Is that you?"

The smooth, sharp sound of Sans' scales dragging slowly across the floor confirmed your theory, and you finally managed to fully open your eyes, blinking a bit as the soft light illuminating the room invaded your too-sensitive retinas. As you glanced around, only a portion of Sans' large, blue tail was visible to you, laying against your legs and explaining why you were unable to move them even an inch. Not quite able to gather all of your thoughts yet, your eyes trailed up the length of your boyfriend's tail, mesmerized by the constantly shifting, shimmering pattern that adorned the smooth, gently-glowing scales.

Suddenly, your mate's smiling face hovered above you, the tension around his eyesockets revealing his emotions. Concern flickered in his eye lights as his phalanges brushed over your hair gently. You blinked up at him, unsurprised that he was able to move so quickly and silently after these past months filled with that sort of predatory, and quite impressive, behavior. As you looked up at his face, a dusting of blue covering the tops of his cheekbones, and your face scrunched slightly, sensing that something was different, but unable in your groggy state to figure out what exactly it was.

"hello, little one. i'm here. sorry that I stole you from your apartment last night, i started my he-i mean, i just really wanted to see you." Sans stammered, causing you to frown slightly.

"It's okay, Sans. It's not the first time." You hummed slightly, willing your brain to start working properly again so you could figure out what was bothering you about your mate.

"sweetheart? is something wrong?" Sans asked gently when you didn't continue, eyes raking over your covered body to check for injuries before returning to study the slightly irritated look on your face.

Eventually, you seemed to snap awake, the gears in your brain finally syncing up as you blinked a couple more times to speed up the process, finally noticing that a large amount of the heat currently washing over you in waves was coming off of Sans like a giant, magical room heater. You relaxed your face a bit as you began to realize what might be going on based on a few of the warnings Papyrus had given you when you and Sans first got together. Sensing his apprehension, you decided to keep your thoughts to yourself for the moment and wait for him to tell you on his own terms.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a bit hot is all. Speaking of heat, what's with the comforters...?" You trailed off as your eyes moved past his shoulder to rest on the most _massive_ collection of blankets, soft clothes, pillows, comforters, and cushions you had ever seen in one place.

Satisfied with your answer, Sans' ever-present smile relaxed, the tension easing out of it as he realized you weren't in any kind of pain. Before electing to say anything, he ducked down, pulling you into his arms, still bundled tightly in every manner of blankets, and nuzzled his cheekbone on your cheek, a soft rumbling immediately erupting in his ribcage. You smiled lightly, a little confused but basking in the attention nonetheless. As his face pressed against yours, you fought against every instinct in your body not to flinch, the heat on his skin so intense it was almost unpleasant.

"do you like it? it's a nest, to keep you safe and warm and cozy." Sans hummed, sounding a bit drunk as he brought one of his hands up to card through your hair gently.

You opened your mouth to complain about your discomfort when your eyes flickered from the carnage that Sans had wrought on the room back to your mate's face. He stared down at you with so much hope, a proud, happy, and a slightly nervous smile stretched across his face as his eyelights searched your expression. Your eyes softened as your irritation faded, knowing instinctually (and because you're intelligent enough to have at least the deduction skills of a seventh-grade science student) that he would freak out if you hinted that you didn't like his nest. So even though you were pretty sure you were going to suffer heat-stroke if things kept up this way, you kept that worry to yourself.

"Yeah, sugar, I love it." You said placatingly, smiling gently and chucking as he glowed with pride from your praise. "What's the special occasion?"

Sans' smile dropped a bit at your question, and he quickly ducked his head to nuzzle into your neck in lieu of answering, gently lowering you so you were sitting up against the headboard, keeping his face tucked into your neck. Suspicion bubbled up in your gut as he avoided your question, whispering instead sweet nothings and praises into your hair in a half-baked attempt to take your attention away from what you'd asked. Cocking your eyebrow, you wiggled around in your (very restrictive) cocoon, ignoring his soft whine of protest, until you were able to force your hands up and out of their restrictive wrapping, bringing them to gently cup Sans' face and push him far enough away for you to meet his eyelights.

"Sans? Is something wrong?" You questioned, studying his face for any clues as to what was so suddenly bothering him, even though you had a pretty good guess already.

Sans lifted the hand not currently buried in your hair to grasp lightly at your wrist, carefully pressing your palm just a little further into his cheekbone. He nuzzled into it slightly, as if he was enjoying the warmth, before taking in a slow, steady breath, and letting it out in a deep sigh. You waited patiently for him to gather up enough courage to tell you what you knew must be bothering him. After almost a minute of silence, you opened your mouth to ask your question again, worry stabbing into your stomach, but you were quickly interrupted by Sans' words.

"please don't laugh at me, and please, _please_ don't be worried, okay? i don't think i could handle smelling your distress right now."

The desperate, pleading tone of Sans' voice shot a spike of fear into your heart, though you managed to stifle your reaction for his sake. Taking in a quiet breath, you opted out of growing more frantic with the worry and suspicion bubbling up in you. Instead, you drew your eyebrows together in silent concern as he closed his eyes, dropping a soft kiss onto the sensitive skin of your palm and making you shiver. He smiled into your hand at your reaction, before closing his eyes for a few moments and opening them to meet yours.

"Of course." You promised, keeping your nervousness out of your tone as best as possible.

"i'm going into heat. right now it's just started, like a pre-heat, a prologue before the real thing starts, but as the day goes on it'll get worse until I finally hit the first stage of true heat. right now it might not seem like i'm in heat too much, other than the nesting of course, but soon i'll get really protective and possessive and cuddly, so i understand if that makes you uncomfortable and you want to leave an-hmph!" In the middle of Sans' downward spiral into insecurity, you pressed your hand against his mouth, effectively silencing him.

Finally, he stopped his nervous ranting, his eyelights that had been flickering around the room in a panic finally coming back to gaze down at you, watching intently to gauge your reaction. When he finally stilled, you let out the breath you'd been holding, a smile forming on your face as you felt the little success at guessing his issue right. With a gentle chuckle you pulled your hand away from his mouth, offering him a bright, understanding, and quite relieved smile. He seemed to relax a bit at the look on your face, some of the tension bleeding out of his posture.

"Sans, I'm not going to judge you for something you can't control. If you want me to stay with you through your heat, that's fine by me. It's pretty comfy in here, and I'm always looking for an excuse to hang out with my favorite skeleton." You assured him, keeping your tone as light and uplifting as possible. "As long as there are no sexy times involved, then everything's okay."

Sans' eyes widened a bit, his face souring, seemingly appalled at your implication. Of course, very early on in your relationship, you'd informed Sans that you were an asexual, and he had taken that amazingly well, much better than any human guy you'd been with before. The monster community was very accepting of every manner of gender identification, expression, and sexuality, especially considering the spectrum of different types of monsters themselves. Sans was no exception, immediately agreeing that sexual activity was strictly off-limits. Kissing, even heatedly, and most touching was okay, but erogenous zones were out.

"of course not! no matter what mindset i'm in, boundaries are boundaries, (y/n). i would never do anything you're uncomfortable with." Sans promised, his tone sure, which made you relax, letting out tension you didn't know you were holding.

"Alrighty then," You said, smiling. "I don't see a problem. So, what exactly can I expect, and for how long?" 

Sans seemed to brighten up quite a bit at your nonchalant attitude, relief and happiness clear on his face as he registered your reaction. In a swift movement, Sans dipped down, and in an instant you were in his arms again, cradled in such a way that your back was resting on his coils and you were facing him head-on, his hands helping to anchor you into place and keep you from rolling off. You flushed a bit, feeling like a baby, and he cooed, his forked tongue flickering out between his fangs to catch your scent as his grin widened. You looked back up at him with narrowed eyes, unsure of whether to feel embarrassed, touched, indignant, or a concoction of all three.

"well," Sans said, his smile now back in full force as he began to rub his face against yours, a rumbling purr starting in his chest. "it'll start off mild, i'll be cuddly and constantly making sure that you're as comfortable and warm as you can possibly be. then i'll probably feel the urge to provide for you, get you some food and watch you eat it and such. then my magic will start permeating around the room and doing its best to relax you and mark my territory. you'll probably get really sleepy. after that i'll get really protective, and...well, honestly, i'm not sure what comes next. this is my first heat with my mate. they usually last for a week, so i'll have papyrus call your work and explain the situation." Sans explained, his words beginning to slur a bit as he breathed in your scent.

"Oh, is that all?" You joked, giggling a little as Sans' hot breath washed over your throat.

Sans let out a long, low hum in response, his voice smooth and deep as he brushed his sharp teeth over your collarbone. He growled as you shivered from his ministrations, feeling more of his intense heat worming its way through the blankets and under your skin, lighting your face light up like a Christmas Tree. Ignoring the burning sensation, you chuckled a bit as he breathed in deeply, a loud purr rumbling suddenly from his ribcage as his face flushed with bright, blue magic.

"you smell really good..." Sans hummed, sounding drunk and happy, like he was moments from falling asleep on top of you.

"Oh? Well thank you very much, darling. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised, I thought I'd reek of sweat. These are some thick PJs and you have me bundled like a baby." You joked lightly, an eyebrow cocking as he looked at you with eyelights sharpened into pinpoints with concern.

"are you uncomfortable? i can get you lighter pajamas if you'd like." Sans offered urgently, alarm rising in his voice as he began patting over your sides gently, his sleepy tone gone and replaced with an urgent one you recognized was far too over-reactive for something as trivial as this.

Looking up at your boyfriend with a bright, mirthful smile you struggled to hold back a laugh, a little shocked at how quickly his protective nature set in, and just how protective (well, more concerned than protective but you get the idea) he turned out to be. His face softened a bit as you saw the grin on your face, his hands moving up to cup your jaw gently as he pulled you in for a kiss. When he pulled away the blue that had seemed permanently set on his cheekbones from the start of his heat seemed to darken a bit as he flashed you a sloppy grin.

"i'm being a little silly, aren't i? well, i can't help it, i have to make sure my mate is doing perfectly well when in my care. i'll get you a lighter outfit, okay? you just sit tight here."

Before you could even reply to tell Sans that you would be fine if you could just worm your way out of his bundle of blankets, he vanished before your eyes, leaving behind a cloud of blue dust, and a room chock-full of blankets. With a fondly exasperated sigh, you began to wiggle your hips and pull the blanket down from under your arms and over your hips like slipping off a too-tight dress. It was tighter than you expected, and you found yourself growing oddly exhausted as you fought at your restraints. A stab of guilt shot through your stomach and you frowned, feeling like you shouldn't be trying to get out of the bundle he'd obviously been so proud of.

After what felt like several minutes of struggling, you finally managed to pull yourself out of the swaddle of blankets around you. Panting heavily from the heat and effort, you sighed in relief as the cool air of the room hit your sweaty, overheated skin. You were dressed in a very fuzzy pair of Hello Kitty pajama pants and a matching fuzzy pink shirt, which stuck to you uncomfortably and made you roll up your sleeves in immense discomfort. Suddenly you felt thankful that Sans was going to grab you something lighter. You had the feeling that if you were forced to keep wearing these clothes you wouldn't be able to draw your focus away from the damp and sticky sensation of the sweaty fluff.

"okay, sweetheart, i'm back with your favorite lavender sleeping shirt and shorts, the ones that are light for the summer." Sans' voice startled you as it appeared suddenly next to you, forcing your attention away from your discomfort to look at Sans who'd teleported back into the room.

"Oh thank God, I'm sweating like a pig right now." You sighed out in relief, reaching for it eagerly as he slithered closer and wrapped the end of his tail around one of your ankles.

Your eyebrows drew together in confusion as he pulled the clothes away from you smoothly, raising the thin material over your head as he looked down at you fondly. As your eyes met his eyelights, they dilated, the points of light engorging to fill up a large portion of his eye socket. Quickly ducking down to your level, he nuzzled into your hair for a moment before sliding his head lower, so that his teeth brushed against your ear, making you shiver.

"let me, please. i want to take care of you, my love." Sans whispered, and you flushed, giving him a slight nod of consent before turning your head away to hide your blush.

Silently, he tugged at the bottom of your shirt, and you quickly pulled down the rolled-up sleeves before lifting your arms up like a child, letting him slide the offensive clothing off of you and set it to the side, adding to the nest. He dropped a soft kiss on your belly, making you giggle a bit as he grinned slyly up at you, before he mercifully stopped there and worked to slide off your pants, leaving your underwear where they were as he tossed the clothes to the side. You shivered a bit as the cold air of the room suddenly hit your damp skin, making your initial heat disappear as your skin quickly grew cold.

Noticing your sudden discomfort, Sans was quick to pull the much lighter, slightly cool lavender sleep shirt over your head, trying to conserve what heat you had left, though you knew you would be fine in a few minutes. Almost instantly, he'd slipped on the matching shorts, his brow bones crinkling in concentration and concern as he ran his very large hands over your skin, causing you to erupt into goosebumps as the heat of his bones rivaled the cool air of his bedroom. You whimpered lightly as a shiver wracked your body, the abrupt change in temperature becoming more uncomfortable than relieving.

"shh, little one, i've got you. i'll get you all warmed up, okay? then you can go back to sleep and everything will be just fine. shh, shh..." Sans cooed gently, his voice dropping an octave and dipping almost into a comforting purr as he scooped you up in his arms.

"But, I just woke up!" you protested, though your voice didn't hold any heat.

Sans chuckled a bit as he smoothed out your pajamas, raking his hand slowly through your hair to straighten it a bit as he started to pepper your now exposed arms and legs with a litany of soft kisses. You opened your mouth to continue your argument that you weren't tired when his teeth were suddenly pressed against your lips, effectively silencing you and wiping your mind clear.

"remember what i said about my magic making you sleepy, little one? for the next two weeks, you won't be doing much of anything that forces you to expend energy. i'm gonna take good care of you, okay? just let me take care of everything. just relax."

Smoothly, he slithered his snake half in such a way that he didn't jostle you, creating a large, oval coil that spiraled until it blanketed the entirety of his bed, perfectly sized for you to lay in it. Using his magic, the familiar, cedar smell of it filling your nose and making you relax, he lifted one of his comforters, placing it neatly over his coils to form a makeshift bed on his tail. Gently, he placed you against him, settling you in with your head resting on the thickest part of the coil that made up the rim of your makeshift bed before laying his skeleton half next to you, pulling you into his arms. He tucked you into the soft fabric of his hoodie, placing his large head over yours, hiding you from the world, and immediately warming your chilled skin.

You felt warmth and magic seep off of him comfortingly, immediately causing every muscle in your body to relax. True to his word, when you breathed in his strong pine scent and felt his magic burrowing into your soul, you began to grow very sleepy, recognizing that in his heat, he was doing everything he could to keep you calm, and warm, and happy, and one of the easiest ways to ensure all of those things is by making you sleepy. A sense of safety and calm like you'd never experienced washed over you in that moment, and you fought vehemently to stay awake to enjoy it as you noticed your eyes slipping closed.

"no need to fight like that, my little one. just go back to sleep, hmm? i'll protect you, and i'll be right here when you wake up."

With that, you finally succumbed, letting your eyes slide shut and letting the warm embrace of sleep take you once again.

**********

Something was very, _very wrong_.

It didn't take any kind of genius to figure out that there was something seriously amiss. For one, you couldn't _see_ anything, not like "oh I have my eyes closed" can't see anything, but, "I am in a void of eternal nothingness and there is literally nothing to see" kind of nothingness. Having your eyes open and not being able to see anything no matter where you looked or how long you waited set of a number of alarm bells off in your head, but when you tried to move, to talk, _anything_ , you realized that you couldn't. Panic rose in your throat as your muscles refused to cooperate with you, effectively trapping you in your own body.

You stayed like that for what felt like hours, though with literally _nothing_ to give you an idea of how quickly time was passing, you had no true idea of how much time had really passed. As you waited there without incident, your panic slowed, instead replaced by a painful sensation of utter dread, making every breath feel cold as a feeling of doom settled over you. Eventually, your stability and nerve began to crack, and tears slid silently down your cheeks as you succumbed to the fear.

" _God, what a disgrace._ "

You froze as a familiar voice sounded out from the void around you, the spine-chilling memory of it making you wish you could go back to a few seconds ago when you were panicking from the nothingness. At least that was quiet and didn't hate you for something you couldn't control. You screwed your eyes shut and once again tried to force your body to move, but no matter what you did, your muscles stayed lax and unresponsive. Your breaths grew shallow as adrenaline slid through your veins, stinging as it brushed against your nerves.

" _What a disappointment. Never had good enough grades, good enough friends, a good enough job, did you, piece of filth? It's a miracle you actually managed to find someone who tolerates you enough to call you their significant other. What did you have to do, pay him? On your salary? How pathetic._ "

The familiar, echoing words cut deep into your insecurities, exposing your heart and soul in a way that made you feel like a sacrificial lamb set out for the slaughter. The sound of your father's voice chiding you in this chasm of darkness made you want to scream, to cry, even just to block out the sound with your hands but you were frozen, standing there, wanting to cry, wanting to scream, want i n g _t o **e s c a p-**_

" _Y/N!_ "

Your eyes snapped open so suddenly that the influx of lights and colors had your head spinning, the hot, stinging flood of tears that had been trapped behind your eyes gushing out in an unstoppable torrent. Through your fuzzy vision, you could see Sans, feel his phalanges grasp almost too tightly at your cheeks, his thumbs brushing away tear after tear as they kept coming out of you in a rush. The sense of relief and love that washed over you at the sight of your skeleton was palpable, and Sans relaxed minutely as the smell of your relief washed over him.

"Sans?" You choked out, your voice sounding mousy and miserable even to your ears.

Sans' face crumpled then, and he removed his hands from your face only to wrap them around you, pulling you to him in a protective embrace. As you placed your head on his shoulder, you were able to see the area behind him, and you noticed that a wall of very sharp bones had created an impregnable perimeter around the room. Instantly, you relaxed into his arms, shaking violently as a flood of emotions threatened to drown you in their intensity. He merely held you there, his grip steady and unyielding, though his hands shook ever so slightly in his worry. 

"i'm right here, little lamb. i'll never leave you, okay? i love you so much, please tell me what's wrong." Sans' pleaded, the scent of your fear and misery bitter and awful on his tongue. "oh, sweetheart, you're shaking. shh, shh, it's okay. you're okay."

The sound of his voice helped to ground you into the moment, the last of the nightmare sinking away as you buried your face into his hoodie, sobbing so violently you thought you might choke on your tears. You pulled yourself as flush against him as you possibly could, wrapping your arms under his and clutching tightly onto his scapulas like a lifeline, locking him to your chest. The solidity of his bones was comforting to you, the emptiness of the void sending a violent shudder down your body.

You let out a shocked squeak as Sans suddenly scooped you up, looping one arm under your thighs to keep you pressed against him as he raised himself up, shifting his position so he was resting with his back against the pillow-riddled wall at the head of his bed, bringing his tail up close to wrap completely around you in looping coils and support your weight. You sighed as the familiar, smooth scales slid effortlessly over your skin, further grounding you and helping to quell the last of your sobs. His tail seemed to have a mind of its own, constantly moving and shifting over you in a mesmerizing dance, as if trying to find a position where the most surface area of his body could be pressed against yours.

"shh, little one. are you feeling alright? please tell me what's wrong? are you sick? are you hurt? please, i can't handle seeing you like this." Sans' voice was soft but thick with concern and he ran his hands and coils over your skin, simultaneously trying to soothe you and to check for any potential injuries.

You managed to crack a smile at that, finally remembering that even though these were only the pre-stages of your mate's heat, he was still far more concerned with your current state than he'd be any other day. His worry was practically palpable, and though normally that would only heighten your distress, today it was a clear reminder that he was here to protect and care for you. Burying your nose into his fluffy hoodie and taking in a deep breath of Sans' soothing cedar scent, you went to answer when you were interrupted by an intense wave of sleepiness and a strange sense of warmth and calm, making you yawn and go limp in Sans' hold.

"Nightmare..." you muttered softly, feeling the warmth radiating off of Sans' scales.

Craning your neck, you glanced behind you to see your mate's scales glowing brightly, obviously radiating warmth and filling the room with a soft, blue light. Sans let out a breath of relief and nuzzled into your neck, taking in a deep breath of your smell. You brought up one of the hands that had been holding onto his bones to stroke his skull, doing your best to comfort him through your sleepy haze. Now that you were no longer in a panic, your concern shifted to the still palpable distress of your mate.

"i'm sorry, sugar. don't worry, everything is okay. i wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you, my beautiful little mate. so small and fragile. i can tell my magic is doing its job to make you sleepy. it's okay, lamb. go back to sleep. you're safe, safe with me, in my territory. no one will ever hurt you."

Sans' words washed over you like a flood, and you heard the truth behind his speech. As he held you tighter, tucked into the fabric of his hoodie with his face pressed under your throat, you let your eyes slip closed again, exhausted despite knowing that you'd been asleep for far longer than you ever needed. As slumber overtook you once again, you heard a soft purr start deep in Sans' chest, rumbling against your body in soothing vibrations.

"my beautiful little mate. i love you so much. always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings! I know that many people don't care much for Undertale anymore but honestly, I don't care! I love it, so here's one of my favorite tropes ever with some of my favorite characters ever! Please tell me what you think! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! I know that Undertale isn't as mainstream now as it was a while ago, but I'm still painfully obsessed with all of the characters so I don't really care! I hope you enjoy it! Comment your thoughts! I love you all!


End file.
